


Breaking Free

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, British Men of Letters, Death, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Breaking Free

“Let her go now. Touch her again and I will kill you,” Ketch said, walking into Mick’s old office just in time to see one of the British Men of Letters soldiers grab your arm and press a gun to your head.

“She’s an American hunter. She needs to be eliminated immediately,” the armed man said, glancing back at Ketch.

“Drop your weapon now.”

The man turned back to look at you while speaking to Ketch. “I’m afraid I can’t obey that order.”

Ketch moved fast, knocking the man on the head with the butt of his gun and pulling you around his crumpled form. “Are you alright?” he asked gently, guiding you out of the office.  “Let’s get you back to our room.”

You stopped moving and looked up at him. “Arthur I’m leaving.”

His eyes darkened. “You cannot leave.”

“Come with me, it doesn’t have to be like this,” you begged him. “It’s not too late for you to walk away.”

“Walk away!? You think I can walk away from this? This is my life!”

“Let me help you build a new life. A new life with me. Please,” you gripped the front of his suit as you spoke.

His hand shot out to grab your hair as he backed you into the wall. “You will not leave me.”

“Let go of me. You don’t want to hurt me Arthur,” you said softly, looking in his eyes.

His hand fell from your hair to trail down your face before grabbing your chin. “If you try to leave I will have to kill you Y/N.” You could hear the fear in his voice, the fear that he would have to kill the only person he’s ever loved.

“You don’t have to do anything they tell you to.  Come with me.”

“The code…”

“Fuck the code Arthur!” you screamed, pushing him back so you could step around him.

His hand came out to grab your arm and he pulled you back. “Don’t do this Y/N,” be begged, his free hand coming up to cup the side of your face, his thumb brushing your lips. “Please.”

“I can’t stay here and support this anymore.  It isn’t right.  Magda? Mick? When does it stop?” you asked, tears in your eyes. 

You leaned up to kiss him, realizing that no matter how strongly he felt for you his programming to the code was stronger. His lips were desperate as he kissed you back, his hands digging into your sides in an effort to never let you go.

When you finally pulled away he looked down at you with regret in his eyes, his hand dropping something heavy in your coat pocket. “I cannot let you leave,” he said softly.

“I know you can’t.”

“Please don’t make me do this,” he begged.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered before stepping back from him and starting for the door.

You heard him coming, his footsteps loud in warning as he grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, gun drawn.

You closed your eyes for a brief moment before looking up to meet his.

Reaching into your pocket you grabbed the knife he had just slipped in there, pulling it out and stabbing him through the stomach as he pulled the trigger, the gun jerking up just in time when he fell forward into your arms. 

You guided him down on the floor, his head in your lap as you stroked his hair. He reached up to cup your cheek and you choked back a sob.  “Don’t cry,” he whispered, blood trickling out of his mouth. “You had too. I couldn’t let you leave. I couldn’t keep you safe.”

You wiped the blood away and gave him a soft smile. “I love you Arthur.”

“Love…Y/N,” he muttered before stilling.

You continued to hold him until you heard the Impala pull up.  Kissing his lips one more time, you let go of him and stood.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, silent tears running down your cheeks.  “I’m so sorry.” You stared at your bloodstained hands as you backed away from his body and turned, heading for your freedom.

 


End file.
